The New Return
by Liannachele
Summary: Quinn is a jock and is returning to McKinley High in her junior year and develops a thing for one tiny brunette.
1. Chapter 1

**The New Return**

******I do not own glee or the characters they are all products of Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck, and Ian Brennan*****

**Characters: Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Brittany Pierce, and Santana Lopez**

**Quinn's POV**

Junior year a new beginning a new me. As I walk through the doors of McKinley High School I feel as if everyone is staring at me. It's been two years since I just up and left this place. It wasn't because I wanted to, my pig of a father decided to send me to some camp that was trying to convert me. Instead I snuck out of camp and met my first girlfriend. She was beautiful, long dark brown hair, big brown eyes, and the longest legs that went on for days. But she cheated on me and broke my heart, soon I realized she wasn't the one for me. Anyways back to new me entering high school for the second time. Last time I was here I was HBIC of the school, Queen Bee, head cheerleader, and president of the celibacy club. This time around I was going out for sports; basketball and softball. Unfortunately, it is complete lesbian cliché, but it's what I'm truly good at. And that's when I see her…Brittany comes rushing at me like a bull does to a matador. I am hit full force but manage to keep my balance.

"Hey Britt, how've you been?"

"Hey Quinn, it's been forever and I'm good so is Donald!"

"Donald, Britt?"

"You know the duck…wait I mean Santana, only I can call her Donald though so shh!"

"Britt, who are you talking too?" Santana's eyes bulge and breaks out into a kool-aid smile but quickly recovers her badassnes.

"Quinn! You're back! Where have you been? I missed you!"

I see the hurt in San's eyes but quickly dismiss it.

"Britt, San I missed you guys so much too!"

The sound of shoes on tile floor and swishing of a skirt is all that can be heard and that's when I realize that time can stop.


	2. Chapter 2

******Hey guys thanks for following my story and because I got so many I decided to update today******

**I do not own these characters although I wish I could but it all belongs to Fox , Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck, and Ian Brennan.**

**Chapter 2**

Rachel's POV

Third time for the first day of high school. Ever since I tried out for the Cheerios sophomore year, life has been going great. I still continue my 6 a.m. workouts; instead it is with the Cheerios of course because Coach Sylvester is all about being the best. After the workout I head to the showers along with the other girls. It makes me happy that I can stare without anyone really questioning me. After all, who would question the head cheerleader. I slide the Cheerio top over my head and slip the skirt on past my toned legs that everyone seems to appreciate. My hair is pulled back into the signature Cheerio ponytail and I begin my search for my two best friends. As I turn the corner, I hear that familiar voice that sends shivers down my spine.

"Britt, San I missed you guys so much too!"

I make sure my presence is known with over dramatic shoe stepping and skirt swishing. I am Rachel Berry and being dramatic is vital to me. I see her blonde hair flowing along the sides of her perfect jaw line and her hazel eyes are looking at me in awe. I smirk knowing she never expected this of me. Although I can't help take in how much her body has matured in all the right places. She's wearing this baby blue buttoned up shirt with a black leather jacket over, skinny jeans that make her ass so…mmmmmm….I mean wait did I just do that, and black converse that complete her hot tomboyish look. Did I just say she was hot? Oh boy I'm in trouble. She sees me eyeing her up and down and offers me a shy smile that is actually quite cute. I can't help but feel butterflies when she does this but quickly regain my composure and remember the past.

"Well…well it's nice to see you Charlie," I say with as much malice in my voice as I can.

"Charlie? My name is Quinn, surely you remember that Stubbles."

"I'm going to ignore your statement but yes Charlie as in Charlie Chaplin because you seem to have a tiny moustache just above your lip….right here." I point just above her lip and am shock to see her stiffen at my light touch. I quickly pull away.

"Like what you see Charlie, because you can't seem to take your eyes off of me."

"It's not that I like it, it's that I see you and vomit comes and I can't seem to decide what part of you to throw up on."

My smile falters at this statement but I am a future Emmy nominee, and I give her the best smile I can.

"Welcome back Charlie, and don't forget who the new boss is." I walk away with authority and as I'm walking through the halls the people begin to part for me. Before I leave I hear her mutter, "Not for long, Berry…not for long."

Quinn's POV

As I watch Rachel walk away, I can't help but bet thankful for the person who invented those skirts. Whoa I can't believe I just checked out Rachel Berry. I am angered because she runs the school now but at the same time I am intrigued with the tiny brunette. She is definitely not how I remembered her.

**Flashback to Freshmen Year**

"Oops I thought you were the trash can."

"Q-Quinn surely you see that I am not an object in which you dispose items in. Although you should consider recycling seeing as to the slushy cup is recyclable and though you are inconsiderate of others this would be good kar…"

"Man Hands! Shut up! I'm tired of your rambling. It's really annoying and making my ears bleed!"

"Quinn, your ears aren't bleeding…oh my gosh it's invisible blood. Quick San give me an invisible band aid for Quinn's ears!" Brittany chimes in.

Santana sends a smile towards Brittany, "It's just a figure of speech, Britt."

"Oh ok. Are you sure?"

"Yes, now put the invisible stethoscope away."

"How'd you know San? Wait it's because I'm your nurse, right?"

"Brittany that's something we don't say out loud."

I look between the two and smile because they are so obvious. I return my attention to the diva and see her look at me with tears in her eyes from my latest slushy attack.

"What are you still doing here Berry! Leave! Now

!" I say with as much HBIC attitude as I can. Truth is when I looked into her eyes I felt so guilty and my breath was caught in my throat because that was the day I realized I had a crush on the glee queen Rachel Berry. I never saw her after that day….until now.

**Present Day**

I walk into my athletic period only to be met with the largest, and most muscular woman I have ever seen. Come to think of it she reminds me of the main character from Beauty and the…

"Beiste! My name is Coach Beiste and I will be your new basketball coach this year. You all apparently drove the other coach crazy and she is now in an insane asylum, but not this year! I'm here to stay and win! So tryouts are going to be in 30 minutes, go get changed!"

Some girls whine because they did not think that tryouts would be held so soon. Me, I'm very well prepared. Practiced all summer long and even managed to get involved in some street games. I slid on my long shorts just under my toned stomach and pull my red under armour shirt over my head. I pull my hair back into my trademark Fabray ponytail, and make my way to the court. I quickly pray that I will make varsity.

"Fabray, Collins, Davies, Carlin, aaaaand Focker. You girls are one team now go get the black jerseys and put them on!"

I look for the girls that are on my team and see a brunette who shouts, "Ashley Davies over here! Spencer Carlin here too!" The blonde blushes at the other girl and I wonder when this school became so gay. I mentally laugh at this and make my way to Ashley and Spencer.

"Hi, I'm Quinn Fabray and I believe we are on the same team," I say with my trademark raise of the eyebrow to show them I mean business.

"Well Quinn I hope you are!" Ashley winks at me.

"Ashley!" Spencer says while hitting the girl on the arm.

I see two other girls approach me and begin to introduce themselves.

"Hi, I'm Gina Focker."

"And I'm Casey Collins."

I stifle my laugh these poor girls' names.

"Quinn Fabray," I simply state.

"Well if it isn't the porn stars. Seriously guys with those name you'd make a lot in the business. I'd hope to get the first copy," Ashley says while Spencer rolls her eyes. She sees me catch her and smiles at me.

"Come on ladies let's go get our jerseys, we have some games to win," I say in the most HBIC way.

Well this is going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

******I want to say thank you for all the reviews and those who have this story on alert…thank you so much so here's another chapter for all of you******

**Quinn's POV**

I stand there looking at the clock seeing that time is winding down with us behind by two points.

"Davies over here!" I shout.

Ashley passes the ball to me and I look down to see where I'm at and shoot the ball. Swish! That's all I hear and I see Spencer, Gina, Casey and Ashley running towards me.

"We won Quinn, nice three!" Gina yells in my face.

"You were like Ashley! Then you like looked down and then shot it and it was like swoosh…we won!" Casey says excitedly while waving her hands frantically.

"Thanks ladies those were great games we played. We dominated. There's no way we're not on varsity." I say confidently.

"Fabray, Davies, Carlin, Collins, Focker! Here now!" Coach Beiste blares.

"Congratulations girls you are going to be my starting five this season. Keep it up and next week we'll be having a scrimmage. Also practice tomorrow at 5:00 p.m." As Beiste says this I see that she is going to be a great coach.

I walk back to the locker room and glance back at the gym door to see a pair of brown eyes looking at me. As quickly as they were there they were gone. I laugh knowing Rachel was watching my tryout but yet I feel tingles go throw my body.

"Hey gay Fabray you do know she is the head cheerleader and is dating that knucklehead Finn," Ashley says eyeing me.

"First off I don't like her. Second, how'd you know I was gay?" I quirk my eyebrows at this.

"Oh please I saw your blush when you caught her staring at you and you pink my gaydar like all the way to freakin Uranus."

"Lies! All lies, ok well so what if I blushed! She'd never give me the time of day because of our past."

"Past? Aren't you like new?"

"No, not really I was here freshmen year head cheerleader of Cheerios and made her life a living hell."

"What kind of cheerleader did you say now?"

"Ash, don't be a perv!" Spencer walks up and gives Ashley a disapproving look.

"Anyways Quinn you should apologize or at least make an attempt. I hope you haven't gone back to your old ways."

I look at her ashamed with myself.

"I may or may not have called her by old nicknames I gave her."

Gina comes up and hands me a water. "I suggest you should begin Operation: Apoloberry."

"Lame name Focker!"

"Shut up Davies it's awesome, jealous bitch!" Gina sticks her tongue out at Ash.

I see the two girls bickering and grab my bag to make my way out of the gym but before I reach the door I feel a light tapping on my shoulder. I turn around to see Spencer looking at me sympathetically.

"If it's any consolation Quinn I think she may have been looking because she likes you too. You know sometimes love can be mistaken for hate. Just give it a shot because then you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"Thanks Spence, I'll give it my best shot. Plus who can resist the Fabray charm."

"You and Ashley will get a long juuuust great. See you around Quinn."

"Yeah, later."

I push the door and look around and I smile as I see Rachel on the phone by her locker. I quickly head in the opposite direction to Spanish class.

**Rachel's POV**

Good thing about being head cheerleader was that it basically offered a free skip pass to anywhere. I hear the bouncing of basketballs along with Coach Beiste yelling Fabray. That's all I need to hear to keep my attention through the gym window. I see her move gracefully with the basketball as if it is some sort of art. I can't help but take in the beauty that is Quinn Fabray. Seeing her dressed the way she is makes heat take over my body. Shit! I'm attracted to Fabray. Seeing her so aggressive sends blood rushing to all the right places. I see her make the winning shot and begin to clap in the empty hallway.

"Ms. Berry have you fallen off your rocker?" Principle Figgins stares in concern.

Well I thought it was empty.

"No, Mr. Figgins I'm just practicing. Gotta keep up on winning those competitions. Yayyyy!"

Figgins walks off muttering something along the lines of possessed teenage vampires.

I continue to stare through the window and that's when I see her looking back at me. It takes all my being to tear my gaze away from her hypnotizing hazel eyes. I walk to my locker and stare myself in the mirror.

"What's going on with me? Why her?"

I hear the gym door begin to open and I grasp my phone and push it against my ear as if some magnet was attached I begin to animatedly talk with my voice louder than normal and waving my hands as if there's a fly. I feel a pull behind me and realize it's Quinn's gaze. I hear the footsteps head in the opposite direction and let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. I look down at my phone to check the time.

"Crap missing one class is ok but this is unacceptable. I better hurry to Spanish before Mr. Schu gives me detention although I doubt it but because I am associated with the Sylvester it is still a possibility."

I head in the same direction as Quinn and open the door to my classroom. There she is planted in the seat next to my usual of three years.

"Welcome Rachel to Spanish 3! Take your seat and we'll get started."

My heart begins to race as I inch closer to her, but I try to give her a smug look which turns out to be a nauseated face.

"Rachel, are you ok, you look like you're gonna blow some chunks?" Her beautiful concerned voice hits me like a bull dozer. Where'd this Quinn Fabray come from?

"I'm fine Charlie!" I snap.

"Whoa, okay just making sure, Berry! Don't' have to get all PMSy on me." My eyes go soft as I see her back down and offer me a genuine smile.

"Well get to know the person next to you because they are going to be your partner for the rest of the year." Mr. Schu states as if it is the most brilliant idea he has come up with. I roll my eyes at this statement and I look at Charlie to only find an evil smirk on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Quinn's POV**

"Well get to know the person next to you because they are going to be your partner for the rest of the year," Mr. Schue says.

I turn to look at Rachel and give her a smirk. "Since some of you don't know your partner we will take today's class to do this…" Everyone stares in silence. "I just gave you permission to talk," Mr. Schue says slightly dumbfounded at all his students.

As if on cue everyone begins to shuffle their desks and begins to talk. That's when I open my mouth.

"So….I saw you watching me at tryouts," I say calmly.

"I wasn't watching you Charlie. I was looking at the basketball hardwood floor to see if it was clean enough."

"Sureee, Rachel. I know you're lying through your teeth. By the way you don't look too bad in that skirt. No, I take that back you look smoking hot."

"Did the QUINN FABRAY just compliment me?"

"Depends, you coming to my game next week?"

"I kind of have to be there to cheer you on," she points to her uniform.

"Ah I see well then yes I was complimenting you."

"It's so going to freeze tonight."

"Not with you nearby."

"Huh?"

"Whhaaattt…."

"Huh?"

"Oh never mind Rach."

"Rach?"

"What's with the questions?" As I'm reaching down to my backpack she sees the tattoo on my wrist.

"Is that a tatt-…"

"Why yes. Yes it is," I say cutting her off. I then pull my sleeve up to show her while trying to hide my nervousness.

"RB?"

"Real Bitch that's what it stands for." I say a little too quickly.

"Oh, well that's cool. I'm surprised your parents let you get that." She doesn't know. I pull my eyes down to my shoes and begin to give some sort of an explanation.

"I don't live with them anymore…they sort of disowned me. Well more my dad than anything, my mom still looks out for me. Hence why I'm back in Lima. The cool thing is I have my own place. So, it's not too bad."

"Q-Quinn I'm really sorry I had no idea."

I wave her off. "Eh don't worry it's not your fault." I offer her a small smile. She smiles back and I swear there are butterflies in my stomach. Which reminds me of the movie Little Nicky and he's flying because he feels them flapping. Wait, did Rachel just say something.

"Hello Qinnnnn, you okay?" I feel a thump on my head.

"Whoa, hey what was that for?" I rub the spot on my head where she hit me.

"It's time to go and you weren't moving so I did what I had to do." She walks away swaying her hips a little more than she has too. I think she knows I'm watching. I just want to reach out and grab. Without realizing it my hand has risen and begins to mock grab. Uh oh she's saying something again. She's right in front of me and my hand is still up so I quickly bring it down.

"What?" I say while staring at her chest in my face.

"Really, Charlie! Eyes up here!" She snaps her fingers at me and my eyes are finally on her face now.

"I said…Would you like to come to my birthday party this Friday?" She looks flushed and irritated.

"Mmmhmm I'll be there." I say with a smug smile. I glance to her lips. My body has a mind of its own today. I feel a hand under my chin. So soft her hands are.

"Up here Quinn! But okay better see you at my house on Friday at 8 p.m. sharp!" There's the old Rachel Berry still as bossy and demanding and so hot. I'm sure I'm drooling right now. She scoffs and leaves for the second time.

**Rachel's POV**

That was so weird Quinn Fabray was flirting with me and checking me out. Wait she said I was "smokin hot." She has got me smiling like freaking Barney. She has definitely changed and is so gay. Fabray the gay hehe. Little does she know I am as well. Maybe we don't have to be enemies after all. Fuck Finn! I'm going for Quinn. That rhymed hah.

Finally, it's the end of the day and I see Quinn at her locker with one of her basketball buddies. Ashley Davies if I remember correctly. Wait she's whispering in her ear. My body overcomes with heat. No I'm not jealous. Rachel Berry does not get jealous. But she was flirting with me. Oh fuck it….I am jealous. She's putting her hands all over Quinn's arms. Ah, heck no!

"Davies!" I say with my HBIC voice. Her eyes bulge out like a little kid being caught with their hand in a cookie jar. That's my cookie jar.

"Y-y-yes Rachel?"

Shit I didn't think this through very thoroughly. So I calm myself down.

"I need you to get me a copy of your basketball schedule so I can give it to Coach Sylvester."

"But why couldn't you just ask Qui…"

"I asked you so do it like now!"

She inches away from Quinn with a smile on her face. I raise my eyebrow at this interaction. Meanwhile Quinn is walking towards me.

"Well I do reckon Ms. Rachel Berry displayed jealousy just now. And if I remember correctly you do not get jealous." She teases while leaning against my locker.

"First of all I don't get jealous. Second of all I simply needed that basketball schedule so the Cheerios can arrange times to show up to the games and what not." I say matter of factly.

That's when my eyes develop their own conscious and begin to roam the body of one Ms. Quinn Fabray. My eyes meet her hazel ones and I begin to feel the blush creep up my cheeks. She is smiling at me knowing full well that this is the second time in one day that I check her out.

"I-I uh-uh…" I can't even form a sentence.

"Wow I made you speechless. It is going to freeze."

She laughs an angelic laugh. Oh gosh it's only been a few hours and I'm already head over heels. But I won't give in too quickly. Yet.

"Rachel you ready to get out of this dump?" Santana yells from across the hall, thankfully.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I look to Quinn and smile at her and walk away from her for the third time that day. I stop in my tracks and look back. She's there giving me a goofy smile, until she realizes I'm looking at her. A light hint of pink is on her cheeks, I give her the biggest smile I can and proceed to the way Santana left. When I arrive at my car Santana and Brittney are already seated staring at me as if I've grown another head.

"Rach, you're scaring me with your joker like smile. What happened back there?" Santana asks curiosity spilling with each word. I just continue to smile.

"Adios mio! You will tell sooner or later woman!"

"Mhmm. Later." I say still thinking of a certain blonde. I turn the radio on.

"It's just (ah) a little crush (ah)

not like our fate every time we

touch…"

How ironic that this song happens to come on. My smile only widens.

"We are never watching The Dark Knight again, Ray." I hear Brittney yell from the backseat.

"You're so creepy I peed!"

Instantly my smile is wiped off.

"Ah! Britt!"

"Why so serious, Rachy? I was kidding." She's not as people think.

I just laugh it off and take off from one of the best days in my high school life.

We arrive at my house. Fortunately empty because my fathers' have gone on another trip. I think was Egypt this time. I don't exactly remember. We walk up to my room, where I grab a paper and a pen to make a list of supplies for the party.

"So ladies what do you think we'll need?"

"Gummy bears, Rachy!" I love those….Please!" Brittney of course suggests this.

"Well beer, chips, salsa, candy, and pizza!"

"You are such a kid Santana."

"Shut it, Berry. It's good!"

"Whatever. Is that all?"

"Yeah, I'll get the beer though so don't worry about that …hmm get water and soda just incase your pussy ass doesn't drink."

"Rachel has a kitty on her ass, S? Do you feed it Rach because if you don't it can die."

"What! No, Brittney it's just a figure of speech."

"You know they don't sell figures of speech in stores I asked but they just laughed at me." Brittney pouts.

I look at both of them and see how much in love they are and I turn my head because I want someone to look at me like the do to each other. As I'm thinking of this my mind once again wonders to the blonde. I then hear my phone buzz.

**Q: Hey gorgeous =]**

**R: Who the heck is this?**

**Q: Smokin hot I say**

**R: Charlie?**

**Q: Some odd reason you call me that but yeah**

**R: How'd you get my number?**

**Q: Online**

**R: Huh? How? Where?**

**Q: Facebook it's dangerous you know **

**R: But you are not my friend…**

**Q: Ouch but yeah I am you accepted a few min ago**

**R: I did no such thing…Ohhh wait I did**

**Q: That kind of hurts**

**R: Why? Because I don't remember**

**Q: Yes but what you doing red skirt?**

**R: Making a list**

**Q: Are you checking it twice…I believe I'm on the naughty side**

**R: I'm not Santa Clause Charlie!**

**Q: Well in that case want to be my ho ho ho!**

**R: Real charming I'm ending this conversation**

**Q: No! Rach I'm sorry =(( I'll be good**

"Who is Ray?"

"Just Quinn and I seriously don't know how she got my number?" I hear Brittney snort.

"B was it you?"

"She I-uh…yes."

"B don't be giving my number out to strangers please."

"She's not a stranger Rachy. Right San?"

"Right B."

"Well what'd she say?"

"Here." I toss my phone at them.

"Seems to me Quinn has the hots for you Ray."

"She's hot your hot Rachy you should get together! We could go on double dates!'

"B I don't want to go out with her she's like not good for my rep."

"Yeah sure Berry you already have it bad for her. But if you're so worried about your rep she's going to be the captain of the basketball team soon so that technically makes her a top jock and she definitely is because she's the hottest of all the captains, plus she's way hotter than Finn."

"Oh thanks San for reminding me can I have my phone back?" I quickly press Finn's number.

"Hello. Finn."

"I just wanted to let you know it's over mkay buh bye!"

"Whoa Ray that was quick! Told you that you had it bad for blondie." Santana smirks at me knowingly.

"Like I said I have a rep to keep intact and that means making the hottest jock mine." I quickly send a text to Quinn.

**R: Hey apology accepted but my bad I was in the shower.**

**Q: Ooooo you leave little to the imagination**

**R: Still in my towel you're lucky**

**Q: =P - my face at the moment**

**R: I can think of many places where that tongue can be….see you tomorrow at school Charlie bye =D**

**Q: *cold shower* Bye =]**


	5. Chapter 5

*****I realize that I went missing for awhile but I am back and with another chapter for all of you have favorited me and reviewed my story. I just want to say thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R&R! Love you all!*****

**Quinn's POV**

Cold shower! Cold shower! I can't believe she just…oh my gosh…wooo! She so wants me and I want her. I'm going to sleep very well tonight.

***Next Morning***

I see her in her Cheerios uniform with her hair flowing down in soft curls. She's looking right into my yes and I can't help but feel that this is what an angel looks like.

"Well hey there Charlie. You alright Quinn?" She asks me with concern in her voice. I snap out of my daydream.

"Yeah I um you just look like angelful." I slap my forehead because I have just mixed beautiful and angel together. That's when I feel her hand pulling mine away from my head.

"Thank you Quinn," she says softly while giving my hand a light squeeze.

"Well I have to get to class Rach. I kind of need my hand though, although I wouldn't mind if you came along."

She leans into whisper in my ear. "Oh I'll come just not here." She walks away leaving me in the hallway. I make my way to my class. If Spanish was everyday I'd get to see her more but dang the block schedule. Anyways onwards to anatomy.

"Ok class today we are going to begin with the reproduction system. Both male and female. I trust you all to act like adults."

Great just great. Rachel gets me turned on with one sentence and here I am getting ready to talk about sex.

"To start off a male has a penis and a female has a vagina."

No shit Sherlock. What kind of class is this.

"The female contains a clitoris to have mind blowing orgasms if rubbed properly. Here let me show you class."

She did not just say what I think she said. That's when I raise my head to the teacher and see Rachel in a black skirt along with a black suit jacket with only a red lacey bra underneath. She has black rimmed glasses with her hair messily pulled back. I blink four times but before I know it she's at my desk. My body begins to heat up.

"As I said before the female has a clitoris to experience orgasms if rubbed properly. I said I'd shoe you but I do need a volunteer.

Hands go up immediately except for mine. Don't get me wrong not that I don't want to it's just I'm a little shocked at the moment.

"Ms. Fabray would you like to be my volunteer?"

My mouth goes dry. "Huh?"

"A simple yes or no would suffice Ms. Fabray," she raises her eyebrow at me.

"Yes, Rachel."

"It's Ms. Berry."

"Yes, Ms. B-Berry," I manage to stutter out.

"Well come up here Quinn so we can demonstrate."

"Yes, ma'am."

I stare at Rach—I mean Ms. Berry in amazement. I can't believe we're going to do this in class.

"First off, Quinn you have to unzip my skirt."

She turns around and I proceed to unzip her skirt as I take in her bare ass in front of my face. I feel myself instantly get wet at the sight.

"Step one down. Now for a little foreplay." Ms. Berry straddles me on the chair and puts her hands on each side of my face. She begins to lean down to kiss me. As soon as she's about to kiss me she whispers, "Make me come Quinn."

At this statement I close the gap and begin a slow kiss. Which soon builds up to her tongue battling with mine. My hands begin to unbutton her jacket as she leaves open mouthed kisses on my neck. I slide her jacket down her shoulders and take in the beautiful sight of her perfect breasts.

"Take me right here Quinn. I'm all yours," she tells me in the sexiest voice.

I unclasp her bra to reveal the perfectly tan mounds. I grasp one and instantly her mouth is on mine. As she is straddled on my waist I pick her up and clear the desk before laying her down gently. My tongue traces down her neck down the valley of her breasts where I take her nipple in my mouth. I gently nip it and suck. Meanwhile my hands begin to roam lower until I am met with her wet center.

"You're so wet Ms. Berry," I say huskily.

"It's all for you Quinn. Please I need you inside me."

And with that I plunge two fingers inside of her. She begins to rock in rhythm with my pumping. Her moans are so beautiful. She tightens around me. I know she's almost there.

"When you come say my name," I tell her.

She just whimpers and nods. In one swift movement I curl my fingers and press my thumb down on her clit.

"QUINN!" she yells out in ecstasy.

I kiss her one last time before I return to my desk.

"Thank you Quinn for that demonstration," she says still trying to recover from the orgasm.

"Quinn?" she says.

"Quinn?" Her voice becomes distant.

"Quinn you need to wake up immediately before I write you up!"

"Huh dang it tit was only a dream and a great one at that. I'm sorry Ms. Berry I'm up I'm up. Wait who are you?" I say seeing an older woman who is clearly not my Rachel.

"I'm Mrs. Gaines your anatomy teacher and most definitely Ms. Berry!" she says to me pointedly.

"Oh…I'm so disappointed," I mutter.

"What was that Ms. Fabray?"

"I'm sorry for falling asleep in your class Mrs. Gaines it will never happen again."

"It better not or detention for a week."

"Sorry ma'am and I will see you in two days ready to learn!" I say chipperly.

"I'll take your word on that now get out of here," she says with a hint of a smile.

"Best dream ever! Shit I hope I wasn't moaning eh oh well she would've said something."

I continue down the hall and that's when I see Finn shoving Rachel into a locker.

"Rachel you can't just break up with me for no reason! Look at me you slut!"

"Finn there are plenty of reasons and you are demonstrating one as we speak!"

He puts both of his overly large hands on her fragile arms and picks her up slightly. I see her wince in pain and that's all it takes for me to head over to them.

"Hey Hudson!" I say.

"Yea…" Before he even has time to say another word my fist connects with his jaw instantly sending him straight to the ground.

"Don't you ever touch here again or I will see to it that you are castrated and your balls are shoved so far up your ass they will come out your mouth! Do you understand?"

"Q-Quinn you're back? I-I won't touch her anymore just leave my balls alone…please." He says cowardly getting up.

"Yes I'm back Finn and if I see you even breathe on her that broken jaw will turn into a broken face real fast! Now leave you're disgusting me!"

He turns to go while leaving a trail of blood behind him from the busted lip I gave him. Then I feel a hand pull on my own and instantly I know it's her. She embraces me tightly and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"I feel like I've been saying this all day but thank you Quinn. You saved me," she says with tears in her eyes.

"Hey I'm here Rach. I'll never let anyone hurt you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She stares at me and pulls me closer.

"Walk me to class?"

"Of course beautiful."

She intertwines our hands as we make our way down the hall and people part for WMHS's new power couple. This is when I realize that I have indeed fallen in love with the head cheerleader, Rachel Berry.

*****Well I hope you liked this chapter but yes the party is coming up soon and so is the first basketball game just wait for that one it's exciting. If you have any complaints or anything do tell me so I can fix it and well please review it's very much appreciated. Thanks have a lovely day.*****


	6. Chapter 6

*****Hey everyone I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever…I've had school which involves me writing so much I never got to come back and update =( I have also been on the L Chat a lot so some of you have probably seen me there from time to time. It's really short but at least it is something right. But nonetheless I give the Birthday Chapter.*****

*****I don't any glee characters so yeah wish I did though.*****

**Birthday Party (Rachel's POV)**

Music is blaring, windows are shaking. I know what you are thinking and no it is not musicals. I of course listen to modern music being the head cheerleader and all. It's already an hour into the party and I've yet to see her. She said she'd be here. I can't help but feel that's when the party will begin for me. As if right on cue I feel this magnetic pull to my right to find the one person I've been looking for. There standing with tight jeans, a blue checkered shirt, and leather jacket, was Quinn. Our eyes connect instantly. I feel as if I'm floating towards her.

"Happy birthday Rach," she says giving me the biggest hug I've ever been involved in.

"Hey Quinn! Thank you and thanks for coming," I give her my Berry smile and catch her blushing.

"I know I'm late but I hope when you'll find out why you'll forgive me," Quinn says with the shyest smile I have ever seen her with.

"Well we shall see about that."

The whole night Quinn is by my side holding on to my waist. I can't help the smile that is permanently plastered on my face.

"Hey hun I hate to leave you but I really have to pee!" She grits her teeth adorably. The look on her face tell me she probably only has a minute to spare. I give in because her legs begin to shake uncontrollably.

"Go ahead but make it qui—," she's out of sight before I get a chance to finish. I turn back to the bottled water in my hand. That's when I feel myself being lifted up by some tall jerk. He's wearing a letterman jacket so I quickly glance down to see the name "Finn" spelled out.

"Finn put me down this instant!"

"Nooo Rach y-you're mine…," he slurs.

"Finn Hudson you are drunk. Put me down and let me return to my party! Now!"

"No can do slut." By this time I am completely pissed off at the language he is using to describe me.

"How dare you! Where are you taking me?"

"We are going for a fun ride Raunchy."

"Finn you're intoxicated we are not going anywhere."

"You know Rachel now that I'm drunk you kind of sound like Alvin."

"Finn I assure you I do not sound like a chipmunk in any way."

By the time I've said this I am slammed down into the passenger seat buckled in. I try to escape but drunken Finn is quick. I try to escape like a ninja but fail epically.

"No Rachel stay!" Finn shouts.

He takes off quickly and misses a few of our classmates who were drinking on the grass.

"Where are we going Finn?"

"You'll see I made it special for you Rach," his voice soft.

Luckily it's late so there it isn't many cars to experience his reckless driving. Bet you're wondering where the cops are at, right? Well I saw them back at the diner while we were swerving on by. I casually waved of course.

**Quinn's POV**

"Did anyone see where Rachel went?" I ask this while looking at the spot I left her.

"Quinn, Finn took Rachel in…car…drunk. I tried…after them…not fast enough!" A breathless Kurt tells me this with dripping sweat. This is bad. This is really bad.

"What!" My eyes are bulged out.

I can feel something bad is going to happen. I need to find her fast.

"Kurt come on! Me and you are going to look!"

He nods his head and quickly follows me out.

"Why would he do this? He's drunk…oh my gosh Kurt he's drunk!" I'm frantically looking around for any sign of Finn's truck.

"Where do you think he'd go Kurt?"

"I honestly don't know Quinn. Wait the museum!"

"Museum! Seriously Kurt! You're not joking right?"

"Trust me, go! Step on it!"

I rush to the Lima Museum to find Finn's truck parked outside. Both Kurt and I jump out and Head inside to only find the most disturbing thing ever.

**Rachel's POV**

"Finn, you are officially insane!"

I'm standing in the Spartan exhibit with nothing but a toga on that Finn said I should wear or else. I did it because I didn't want him to try anything stupid.

"Ok Rachel, now yell SPARTA!"

"Finn this has got to be the st—"

"No Rach…SPARTA!"

I roll my eyes and decide to yell, "SPARTA!"

That's when I hear snickering from the side of me. I turn to see a relieved yet happy hazel eyed beauty.

"Quinn! You found me!" I run towards her at full speed.

"It was Kurt who knew where to go. I still don't understand."

I look over to see Finn throwing a toga at Kurt telling him to yell Sparta. I am officially an idiot. That's when I feel eyes roaming my body. Oh no she's doing her lip bite.

"Q-Quinn? Are you ok?"

"Hmm oh yeah. Wait what? Toga yeah."

I look at her with humored eyes.

"Kurt can you handle your step-brother?"

"Yeah I got it just let me knock him one with this shield and we'll be on our way."

I look towards Quinn.

"Rach I'm going to take you somewhere." Her smile blinds and I instantly grab her hand and she leads me out.

"Where we going Quinn?"

She continues to lead me down a path behind the museum. I gasp and take in my surroundings. That's when I notice Quinn in front of me on one knee.

"Quinn what are you doing?"

"Rachel, I know that in the beginning I wasn't the nicest person. I realized that it was because I wanted you to be mine and only mine. I bullied you as a way of marking my territory. I know how bad that sounds but it was because I've always had feelings for you. My ex-girlfriend and I broke up because I told her I was in love with someone else. I always have been ever since I laid my eyes on you when you walked through the doors freshman year. When I saw you that day when I came back, the air was knocked out of me. My memory of you did not do justice. You're so beautiful Rach. And well I'm so in love with you and I know I have yet to ask. I set all this up on my own I umm I'm not going to ask you to marry me or anything….well yet. But will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

I look around at all the lanterns with soft light hanging in the trees with the moon adding to the mood. I turn my attention to my angel and she has the most breathtakingly beautiful smile on. I see that she is holding out a ring. My eyes tear up as I answer, "Of course I will Quinn." I hear her release the breath she's been holding.

"Quinn do you realize when you propose, I expect like fireworks and the whole shebang!"

"Once a diva always a dive." She smiles while embracing me.

"Quinn I am most definitely not a di-."

"You're my diva," she says softly while covering my lips with hers. It's slow and gentle. No doubt the most passionate kiss I have ever experienced. I break the kiss looking at Quinn with eyebrows raised.

"Quinn I'm in love with you too."

She smiles, "I've always wanted to hear you say that."

"So you mean to tell me Quinn when you were fresh out of the womb of your mother you wanted me to say I was in love with you? It probably would've come out in slobbery words." I laugh at my stupidity.

"Rach you are so random." She laughs at me and kisses my forehead. Then there is this sound of, "Come here Kurt! You need the diaper thing and red cape! Yell SPARTA!" Finn is chasing a very frightened Kurt, who comes rushing by.

"Get him away from me, please!"

I turn towards Quinn behind me to only catch her dancing with herself.

"Quinn? Care to explain?"

"Well you said shebang and I couldn't resist the dance and umm I love you?"

"I love you too, now let's go."

*****Next update will include the basketball game thanks and R&R. Have a great day!*****


	7. Chapter 7

****Hey everyone! It has been forever since the last update! I have been busy with life, and have lost people on the way. Least to say I was a mess, but have found my way back. So, I shall continue where I left off and hope you enjoy!"**

**Chapter 7: The Scrimmage**

"And introducing the Lady Titans Basketball starting 5! At pointguard; Ashley Davies, at guard; Casey Collins, at guard; Spencer Carlin, at center; Gina Focker, and at guard; Quinn Fabray!

An eruption of hollers and applause are heard when the five girls meet at the center to take their positions. Gina jumps up to tip the ball to the titan's side, where Quinn retrieves the ball and instantly tosses it to Davies.

(**Switch to Rachel POV**)

As I'm cheering I see Quinn get the ball with grace and take a shot. It's in! That's my girl! Wow! The first points are hers!

"That's my girlfriend," I shout with all the excitement in the world to San and Britt.

"Calm down shortsquatch, the game just started," Santana says with an eye roll that makes her look like a cat getting scratched. Wait, why do I have these weird conversations in my head, I wonder what Britt's is lik-OW!

"Rach, hun, are you okay? I tried to stop, but optimus prime over there pushed me," Quinn says while growling at a husky girl with an almost moustache to rival Yosemite Sam. She's so beautiful, and hot when she's angry and sweaty. Oops, her mouth is saying something and hold up, " She pushed you!" My mind finally clicks at hearing that my girlfriend was assaulted.

"I have to play now baby, I'm sorry bout being on top of you!" You can be on top of me anytime (insert eye wiggle here). As she finds her way back on the court, transformer continually pushes my girl. She touched her ass! Ahh hell no!

I throw my pom poms down walking to the girls locker room, straight to Beiste's office, patiently waiting. Ten minutes later I hear the shuffling of feet and a, "Good job girls! We're up by 15, let's keep it that way!"

Coach Beiste enters her office where she sees me sitting.

"Rachel what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be leading cheers or something?"

"I've come to audition to play a part of your team for the remainder of the seasonal scheduled games!"

"Like as in now?"

"That is correct, coach."

"But I can't. How bout after the game you and I talk?"

"That will not suffice! It needs to happen precisely at this moment! I will bring my people into this if you do not allow me to participate!"

"Okay, okay. First, do you know how to play?"

"Just because I am a cheerleader, Coach, does not mean I do not have other athletic abilities. I was once called mini-lisa. After of course the ever great Lisa Leslie."

"I'll take your word. Here's your uniform, stretch here and be prepared to play. This is your tryout."

"Audition. But thank you coach for being so complying."

"You kind of gave me no choice."

"A choice you will not regret."

Coach Beiste leaves as I stare at the jersey that will share my secret to the school. A smug smile appears on my face.

"Well it's time McKinley knows about Rachel Barbara Berry's secret athletic abilities!"


End file.
